Field
The present disclosure relates mainly to a movement distance calculation system for calculating the movement distance of a moving body using a plurality of electronic devices.
Background Information
Systems made up of a plurality of marine devices belonging to the same network were known in the past. With a system of this type, a configuration is known in which there are a plurality of plotter devices capable of measuring the movement distance of a vessel, and the total movement distance of all of the plotter devices can be ascertained merely by operating one or more of the plotter devices. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-79817 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a system of this type.
In Patent Literature 1, a plurality of plotter devices belonging to the same network each measure the movement distance of a ship. Each plotter device stores the movement distance along with the time when the measurement started and ended. These plotter-devices also can exchange measured movement distances, start times, and end times. With this configuration, the total movement distance can be calculated by adding up the movement distances so that there is no overlap in duration, on the basis of the start and end times.